


You're Golden

by xspiritofthemapleleaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Eyeliner, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, RageHappy, jerevin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspiritofthemapleleaf/pseuds/xspiritofthemapleleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeremy accidentally breaks Gavin's sunglasses, they both discover something they've never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the sentence prompt, "come here, you need a hug". I'm hoping this gets me back in the swing of things!

At one in the morning, lying flat on his stomach and cradling a sniper rifle, Jeremy yawned.

“None of that,” Gavin hissed next to him.

“And why not?” Jeremy asked, a smile on his lips.

“Because if you start to do it, I do.” Gavin yawned. “See? Little bastard.”

Jeremy grinned. “Whatever. We’ve only been here for ten minutes. Go get a Red Bull or something. Cold water.” He peered into his scope, looking into the buildings below them. Everything was quiet except for the occasional car.

They were perched in an old parking garage, abandoned for the night. It provided perfect coverage from the ground below, and had a little opening three inches off the floor. Perfect for sniping.

He checked his watch. 1:04. They had another twenty-six minutes before anything would happen.

He glanced at Gavin lying next to him, face barely visible in the dark. The lad was looking through the scope too, his sunglasses askew as he pressed them against the gun. Jeremy bit his lip. He wished Gavin would take the damn glasses off. This was a sniping mission, for god’s sake. Gavin needed his vision.

But Jeremy knew better. Gavin hadn’t taken his glasses off for weeks, even indoors. When Ryan started singing “I Wear My Sunglasses at Night” to him, Gavin literally told him to fuck off, which was rare for him to toss around a swear word like that. After that, no one really bothered.

It bothered Jeremy though. He missed Gavin’s eyes. There was always so much emotion in them, so many colors. He wanted to see them again.

His face turned a little red thinking about it. He swallowed and tried to concentrate.

Gavin squirmed next to him. “Dammit,” He stood. “I need a piss.”

“Oh boy,” Jeremy muttered. He rolled over and stood up. “Can’t you just hold it for now?”

“No way. You were the one talking about Red Bulls and bevs. Now I really gotta go.” He started to turn.

Jeremy grabbed Gavin’s shirt. “Geoff told us not to leave our post for any reason,” he warned.

Gavin looked at Jeremy blankly for a second. Then he shrugged. “Fine. I’ll piss off the balcony.” He moved towards it, unbuttoning his belt.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Jeremy grabbed his arm.

Gavin shoved him back. “I’ll be quick!”

“You’ll blow our cover!”

“No one’s gonna notice a piss stream!” 

“Don’t!” Jeremy yanked him back.

Gavin stumbled, smacking his face into Jeremy’s. Gavin’s sunglasses went flying and landed on the floor with a clatter.

“Shit!” Gavin whirled around, turning away from Jeremy. “Where’d they go?”

Jeremy looked around. “I don’t—“

_Crunch._

Jeremy looked down at his feet slowly. He lifted up his left shoe. Underneath it was a golden pair of sunglasses, now split in two.

_Shit._

“What was that?” Gavin asked.

“Uh…” Jeremy picked them up gingerly. The left lens popped out. “Fuck. I’m sorry, Gav. I stepped on them.”

“How bad?” Gavin asked. He was still looking the other way.

Jeremy frowned, neck straining to see Gavin’s face, to see any reaction, but he couldn’t. “They broke in two.”

“No.” Gavin covered his face. He took several steps back.

Jeremy reached for Gavin’s shoulder. “Gavin, are you—“

“Don’t look!” Gavin panicked. His hands covered his face. “Don’t!” He stepped away, looking around before dashing to the left.

“Gavin!” Jeremy shouted.

Gavin paid no attention to him. He ran until he reached the elevator, hitting the button rapidly.

Jeremy glanced at his watch. 1:10. They still had time. He just had to fucking get Gavin back here.

He sprinted towards the elevator, cursing as the doors opened and Gavin stepped in. The doors shut behind him.

Jeremy darted past the elevator to the stairs. He jumped down an entire flight, turned and jumped again before stumbling to a stop. He was on the second floor. He hit the elevator button.

It dinged almost immediately. The doors opened and Jeremy stepped inside. “Gav, what’s going on? Are you oka—“

All of his thoughts came to a screeching halt.

Gavin stood before him, fists clenched tight, jaw tense. His eyes, those blue eyes that Jeremy hadn’t seen in weeks, were striking, shining against Gavin’s deep tan.

Shining against a streak of gold.

Jeremy blinked. A thick strip of gold was on each of Gavin’s eyelids. They followed the curve of his lid perfectly before winging out into flecks of glitter. Just under the gold was another line of brown, following the curves and ending at the perfect length of an eyelash. Each line was steady, as if done with years of practice. Everything shined.

“You’re…wearing eyeliner,” Jeremy deadpanned.

Gavin stared at Jeremy, eyes wide. He glanced down and the gold shimmered under the light. “I didn’t want anyone to know yet,” he murmured. He blinked hard. “Please don’t tell anyone. I just like it, okay? Jack left it on the counter and I tried it and it matches perfectly. I know it looks ridiculous, but just don’t—“ his voice was cracking now, and he let out shaky breath.

Jeremy shook his head. “No no no! I like it,” Jeremy said. He could feel his cheeks flushing, but he could barely take his eyes off Gavin. “It looks amazing.”

Now _Gavin’s_ face turned red. He gave Jeremy a funny look, sniffling. “What?”

“When did you start doing this?” Jeremy asked.

Gavin shifted on his feet. “Uh, a few months ago…”

“Is that why you wouldn’t take your glasses off?”

Gavin nodded.

Jeremy smiled. “Listen, Gav. You shouldn’t give a fuck about what the others will say, or even what I say. But for the record, it looks fantastic.”

Gavin cracked a smile. “Really?”

“Yes! The line is so smooth. And your eyes look so pretty with it!” Jeremy was rambling now. “Really.”

Gavin smiled coyly, wiping at his eyes. “You think my eyes are pretty?”

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He sighed. “Yes,” he admitted. “I’ve kind of missed them.”

Gavin chuckled. “So, you like my eyeliner.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He put his arms out. “Now come here, you need a hug.”

Gavin embraced him immediately. Jeremy’s lips ghosted over Gavin’s neck—he smiled like spice and lavender. Jeremy’s pulse quickened.

Jeremy’s watch beeped.

“Uh, Jeremy, we should go,” Gavin moved back, all smiles. “You don’t want Geoff to get mad, do you?”

 Jeremy coughed. “Um, yes. Let’s go.” He started to turn.

Gavin leaned down, sneaking a soft kiss on his cheek.

Jeremy’s heart leapt into his throat. He stuttered, face heating up. “Y-yes! Come on!” He pulled on Gavin’s shirt, hitting the button to open the door.

Gavin followed with a laugh, eyes shining under the dim light.


End file.
